Drocell's Doll
by allientis
Summary: a little story of a girl who lived With drocell. he thinks of her as his little doll. a story about her and her relationship with Drocell, along with an adventure with Ciel and Sebastian.
1. The Frost Fair

**um, so i like completly forgot to this this opps, but oh well. this is my second story, im also working on a soul eater story (plus many sidestories will go with it) but this is my first Blackk Butler one, and i just wanted to do it because i didn't see a whole lot of Drocell Fanfics, or at least like, romance ones, and most of the ones i looked at, i didn't think they were very good, so um... yeah... but there is one that i really like and cant wait till more of it comes out, but, anyway... ^.^'' anyway, this is a Drocell fanfiction, with and Original character (who i'm sure if i like the name i've come up with but oh well that's why her name isn't in this...) anyway, i hope you like it. **

**~AllientiS~**

**Disclaimer: **i do not own Black Butler, or any of it's original cast, i only own my original character who may or may not have a name at this point in time

* * *

Drocell's Doll chapter 1 frost fair

I sat on the Railing, gently humming their song. Drocell was out in the city right now, taking care of business, so I was left to tend to the dolls while he was away. I sat up above them, singing to them as I swung my legs in the air. I gave them the command to leave and the dolls went back to where they rested, and I jumped down, landing on the floor with a light click of the low heels on my boots. I straightened myself up, stretching as I yawned. "I Wonder if Drocell will be back soon..." I mumbled. "ah, there's nothing else to do... I guess I could go visit the frost fair... it's the first time it's been here since I was born..." I mumbled, slipping out of the mansion.

I put on my red and black coat. I quickly adjusted my dress, which had red leaf shapes at the bottom, along with a similarly patterned white under cloth, going down to my knees. I wore thin black leggings with it, along with red cuffed boots with a small heel. My dress went all the way up my throat, and the red cut off on the shoulders, so that my sleeves were black, and they were somewhat thinner that my dress. I wore red gloves with little leaf shapes at the ends with a white dot on each leaf. My dark, almost black, blue hair was put up in curls, my bangs still in my face, my right bangs being a little longer so that they partially covered my right eye.

I slipped out through the antique shop and down the street, headed to the little fair. I hummed London bridge as I walked, enjoying the peace of the quiet. I soon arrived at the Ice top market. I wandered through the stalls, curious where Drocell might be off at, and I looked at many of the stall thoroughly, although I seemed to annoy some of the stall owners since I didn't have any money to buy anything. I turned around and walked around, humming, and saw a whiny blond girl with a brown haired girl holding bells, complaining about a birthday or something... I smiled to myself, always enjoying to hear the problems of other people, for it amused me. I walked over to an Ice statue, and noticed it wore a hope diamond... _ah... if it isn't the hope diamond... hello friend..._i thought smiling. I was admiring it when a group of people walked up, looking at the ring as well. I listened to their words for a moment before leaving, still keeping an ear to their words. I saw them try to take the ring, and I snickered to myself, walking away, seeing what else was at the fair.

I was walking around when I heard the music. The music of the dolls, London bridge. I turned around, and saw Drocell walking through with him music box playing. I lit up and quickly made my way to him, excited to see him. I walked up to him. "hello." I said. He looked down at me. "hello. I see you're wearing the clothes I just made you. They look nice. You make such a pretty little doll." he said. I smiled happily. "thank you Drocell, but it's only with your help" I said, smiling brightly. "ah, but you give me such good materials to work with" he said, playing his music box. "i saw a girl who would make an excellent doll." Drocell continued. He said a few things about her, and I nodded. I saw people moving off in one direction and my curiosity rose. "oh, I wonder what's going on..." I mumbled. "I'll be back soon, don't go anywhere withought me." I said, waving off at him as I made my way off.

It was an ice sculpture contest. I was certainly interested. The first two were an utter disgrace, the first having little quality, and the second being highly provocative. So much so they had covered parts of it up and disqualified it. The third one was utterly magnificent, and very well done. When the roof parted, I was taken aback by the skill shown in it... it deserved the immortality dolls brought with them... such high quality... I itched to make it, to immortalize it, but I wouldn't be able to at any rate. I could try later, but the model would be long gone... I sighed slightly, enjoying it's beauty before t left. The fourth one was another disgrace, showing no good skill in it. None of them could hold a speck of light to the third. The one by the man in black. ah... perhaps I could find time to speak with him later... I listened to him speak... and he said he was a... a butler... a butler did that? Then who was his master?...

the men were getting ready to announce the final scores, but one of the groups interrupted. A group of criminals.. the ones who had stolen the ring earlier. I smiled to myself... didn't anyone know that the ring was a mark? They weren't deserving of such a mark... the ring wouldn't like to be near them.. no.. not at all...but they were planning to take it... with explosives none the less... I frowned... didn't they realize they were on ice? A few blasts like that and the ice would shatter... then the ring would go under perhaps. But it would return. It wouldn't settle for being left alone.

The men threatened us, telling us we had ten seconds. Everyone took off immediately, but I stood where I was, not moving an inch. What did they think of the ring? They obviously didn't think too highly of it. So why did they want it so much? Money? They wouldn't last long enough to sell it. Drocell would make sure of that... maybe he'd let me help this time... the man who made the ark sculpture stayed, as well as a young boy in a fur coat. He looked about my own age... had he no care for his life? Or perhaps... he was the butler's master... it would make sense, they were standing together, and a butler shouldn't leave his master unless ordered away. A man with brown hair tried to order us away, but I remained in place, as did the boy. The boy told the man away, but he tried to get him to come with him. He looked at me and I gave him a sly smile, saying nothing. The man shouted something about being from the yard, and something about the boy being a nobleman... Ciel, was it? A nice name for a young gentleman...

the man ran forward and the thief shot at him. Suddenly the butler came up on ice skated and kicked the gun out of the thief's hand. He certainly looked surprised. I smiled, and gave a small clap for him. He went on, jumping up and twirling, and took out the other two thieves, and all the judges held up a ten. I gave a small laugh. The man threw one of the explosives at the boy, and the butler came and picked him up. I smiled, enjoying the show. I clapped a few times and the man threw an explosive at me. I leaped to the side, landing several feet away, although I almost fell over when I landed, considering it was on ice. The man grunted and went to throwing explosives at the butler, blowing a few too many holes in the ice. The ice began to crack, and I realized I was a bit to far from the edge to be able to jump to it. The butler spun the boy around and threw him, and then he glided over to me, and tossed me off as well, all within a few seconds of releasing the boy. The ice completely shattered as I went through the air, and I grew worried, and then landed on something hard and cold... I was sitting on the ice ark. I sat up, and shook my head, blinking. The butler and the nobleman stood in front of me. The butler looked back at me and smiled. I blinked again and stood up, brushing myself off.

I listened to the talk as I took a step back, not wanting to be so close to them, although they did have nice voices. Not to say they didn't look extremely gorgeous as well, because they did. I heard them talking about the hope diamond, and them I leaned over the edge of the ship, watching it go down. It would show up very soon, most certainly. Drocell had said he found a girl worthy of being a doll. Surely it would find it's way to her. I looked into the water listening to them speak. They seemed... a bit odd... but what nobleman wasn't a little odd?

The butler turned to look at me after a moment of silence. I looked at him for a moment, studying his features quickly, before turning to look at the water. "you seem a bit peculiar, miss." he said. I gave a slight huff, turning back to him. "and you're one to talk, sir." I said. He smiled. "ah, I mean that you stayed when everyone else left. What made you stay?" he asked. "simple. I had no reason to leave. That man didn't scare me." I said. The butler smiled. "ah. I see. And you were able to avoid the explosive easily by the look of it, yet you weren't able to get off." he mused. I felt a slight ping of irritation. I gave a low huff, staring at him. He smiled. "who might you be? You seem like a fine young lady. Although you didn't act as one would expect from your appearance." I huffed again. "my name is of no importance to you, butler." I said simply. "it will do you no good to know it." I continued. "ah, I see. Well, I am Butler Sebastian, so that you, at least, may have a name with which to address me." he said. "Sebastian. A fine name, sir." I mumbled. The boy looked at me for a moment. He wore an eyepatch... a bit odd for someone of his age. He didn't wear even the slightest smile, and his eye had a coldness to it's stare. "this is my young master." the butler.. erm.. Sebastian said. The boy looked at him for a moment, then back to me, saying nothing. "he is Earl Phantomhive." Sebastian continued. I nodded to him. "hello Earl." I said, not smiling myself. The Earl said nothing. "you have a fine butler. He is as good as my close friend, who also serves as a butler." I said, then returned my gave to the water.

A minute later after I got off the ark, I looked about for Drocell, but I couldn't find him... he hadn't left me had he? But I asked him to wait... I left, wondering where he had gone off to. I looked around for a moment, then decided to return to the manor. It was getting a little chilly... I pulled my scarlet coat around me a little tighter. I found him in the manor, talking to the doll-master. "so I thought to myself. Why not let the hope diamond find a new owner on it's own, eh, master?" Drocell said, bowing, the wood in his body making clicking noises as he bowed. I waited just outside of the room for Drocell. I didn't step into the room. I rarely went in there. Not unless he called me in there.

Drocell exited to the room. I smiled at him. "Hi." I said. "oh, hello. Did you have fun at the fair?" he asked. I nodded. "yeah. It was interesting, to say the least." I said. "ah. That's good. May we go to my workroom?" he asked. "yeah, that's fine." I said, smiling. And we went to his chambers, sitting amongst the dolls for a few hours, working on them, before I went to bed.

* * *

**so, um... i hope you like it... . i'm not sure if it's as good as it is in my mind, but i think it's really good... i had someone tell me on my other story that i really get into my work and take lots of time and effort with it, and that made me really happy. tell me your thoughts for this one, and i would much apreciate it. maybe after you leave me a review (or not, but please do) you might check out my soul eater fanfiction, if you're into soul eater. anyway**

**BYE~~~**

**REVIEW~**

**Allientis~**


	2. Little Blond Doll

**alright, here is chapter two. i finished it a few days ago, but i ran it through my frind first, to ask her if i should change anything, and she gave me a few pointers, hope you like it so far, but fair warning... i was getting tired, and... um... well, i'm not sure what happened with the ending ^.^''' anyway, don't freak out when you read it, i'll explain it in my afterthoughts... anyway, i've gone through the episodes now, so the rest of it will purely be me just writing... unlike the other fanfic i'm doing, which very colsely follows the manga it's from, and it takes forever, and i've been putting off doing that because of it, but i'll be working on that soon, so i might not get back to this for a little while (don't worry that only means it'll be a week at most before i start writing some more) although i'm not really sure what to do next... anyway,**

**Disclaimer: **i do not own black butler, or the general world, only my original character

* * *

Chapter 2: Little Blond Doll

I sat on the railing next to Drocell as he played his music box, both of us humming along to it's sound. It was evening now. The sun was a few hours from sunset. The light glow of sunset always made me happy.

"Yesterday someone found the ring. Someone suited to be made into a doll. And so I thought to myself... Perhaps I should go to collect her soon." Drocell said, still playing his music box. I glanced over at him, and smiled. "ah, you are? Perhaps... I could come with you?" I asked hesitantly. "And so I thought to myself... Perhaps you should watch the shop instead. And then I thought to myself... That's where she'll come to." He replied. I nodded, a little sad he didn't want me along. "And so I thought to myself, I shouldn't be gone long." he said, looking at me. I nodded. "Alright. Will you be leaving now?" I asked. "and so I thought to myself I should." he replied. We both hopped down from the railing, landing softly of the floor below.

We walked to the shop together and he gave me a slight wave before departing. I waved back happily, sighing once he was out of sight. I closed the door and sat down in one of the chairs, wondering what I could do while he was away... I straightened a few things up for a moment, and then the door opened. I gave slight start, and quickly turned around. Drocell's blank eyes looked back at me, his face expressionless. "Oh, you're back sooner than I expected..." I said quietly. I smiled happily at him. "I'll Go wait back in you're workshop. I'm sure you'll want to deal with her on your own~" I said happily. Drocell nodded, playing his music box. He sat down in one of the chairs, continuing to play. I gave a smile and a friendly wave, and left through the back door, humming our song as I went.

A little while later, Drocell entered the workroom with a blond girl. He set her down on the table. "I must go ask the master what she will be." Drocell said. He then walked out. I blinked a few times, and walked over to the girl, curious. I looked at her for some time. She was quite pretty. She had nice smooth, soft, flawless skin, bright golden hair with beautiful curls, a very lovely dress, and she had deep green eyes. Very lovely indeed. I sat down next to her with a little porcelain doll base, and began crafting the little girl onto it. I wasn't very good at all with real people, Drocell always made my clothes and did my make-up, but I had gotten a lot better with dolls with help from Drocell. I could craft a little doll almost as well as he could, but I was still hopeless with the people. He always took care of the people, weather he was making them into a doll, or simply making a girl prettier.

Soon Drocell returned. I had done the dolls eyes and skin, and her face. I was working on the clothing now. Drocell got to work on the girl and I sat off to the side, quickly making the girl's clothing. I made her shoes, and decorated her with a little bow. "How does this look?" I asked Drocell after I had put the clothes on the little doll. He looked up at it and took it from me, comparing it to the girl for a moment. "And so I thought to myself... you've gotten much better. This looks quite nice." Drocell said. I smiled brightly, unable to hide my joy. "Thank you!" I said, taking the doll back. "I'll go put it in the window." I said, quickly walking out, towards the shop. Once inside, I set the doll in the window. I studied it for a minute, then rearranged the little dolls around it, making the display look it's best with the new addition. Satisfied, I went back to Drocell's workroom, not realizing I had forgotten to close the door on my way out.

I entered the Room, and Drocell was singing softly. "build it up with wax and stone. Wax and stone. Wax and stone. Build it up with wax and stone, my fair lady~" Drocell sang, his voice very musical. I smiled, humming along. I always enjoyed his singing. It always brought a great sense of comfort. I sat down In my little chair, watching him as he worked on making the little girl into a doll. "And so I thought to myself... it would seem someone is here..." Drocell said, not even pausing with his work. I perked up. "Oh? Really? How do you know?" I asked. "the dolls." Drocell replied. "Should we go?" I asked. "And so I thought to myself... perhaps we should." he replied. He made some final touches to the girl, and sat her down in a chair next to me. Her skin was pale white. Like a porcelain doll.

Me and Drocell made our way into the manor from the back, moving quickly with ease, much faster than seemed normal. But Drocell was very special. Sometimes I got dizzy riding on his back like this, but I hadn't in some time. I was fairly used to his speed and grace. But I couldn't help but blush, as he was carrying me. He sat me down on my feet and picked up a candle stick, the flames coming to life as he held it up. We were walking through the hall and the guard doll fell to the side, her sawdust seeping out from her neck.

"Wood and clay will wash away. Wash away. Wash away." Drocell sang out, stopping as the doors swung open. "What a useless doll. She was an utter failure." Drocell said, stepping into the room. I stayed back, just out of the candlelight's glow. "So then I thought to myself... in order to succeed I must make them considerably stronger than this. "Build it up with Iron and Steel. Iron and Steel. Iron and Steel. Build it up with Iron and Steel, My fair lady." on cue with his singing, a group of days walked past me, responding the his voice. As the four dolls took their place, Drocell retreated into the darkness, and we went back together, on to wait. We lept up to the railing together, landing on it at the same time. Drocell sat down, and patted his lap. I sat down in his lap. Drocell began to hum the song, and I hummed along, enchanted by it much like the dolls. His voice was so beautiful.

A young boy burst into the room... he looked oddly familiar. "Ciel Phantomhive." Drocell said. Then I remembered. He was the earl I had met at the fair... the one with the butler in black. The boy stopped, seeming surprised, and turned to look at us. "You are indeed a beautiful specimen. I'll have to make you into a doll worthy of such exquisite beauty." Drocell said, his face as emotionless as always. "you..." he said, looking at me. I smiled down at him, almost tauntingly. "What have you done with Elizabeth?" Ciel said. "Now, what material shall I use for you?" Drocell said, grabbing his hat and tilting his head to the side slightly. "Clay will wash away too easily, but Iron is far too crude for you. So then, I thought to myself... Build it up with silver and gold. Silver and gold. Silver and gold. Build it up with silver and gold, My fair lady."

the boy scowled at us, and ran into the next room. I heard the masks start singing out the same as Drocell had just sand. I smiled cruelly. I heard the door close as he left, into the next room. "Shall we go?" I asked, looking at Drocell. "Yes." Drocell replied.

We climbed up to the room, and Drocell began playing his music box, and began to sing. "Build it up with iron and steel. Iron and steel. Iron and steel. Build it up with iron and steel, my fair lady." he sand out. I hummed along. The dolls stormed into the room. The boy, Ciel, and his butler, Sebastian, stood there. Then the butler began to sing as well, making the dolls stop. "Iron and Steel will bend and bow. Bend and bow. Bend and bow. Iron and steel will bend and bow, my fair lady." he sand out, taking out the dolls as he sang.

The pair made their way to leave. "Now, let us go." the butler said. Me and Drocell stepped out. "I think not. Ciel Phantomhive. You are now the property of my master." Drocell said. "Property! Who do you think you-" Ciel said, being cut off by Drocell. 'the proof is there. You're marked by the very ring you're wearing. I know what it is. That is a hope piece. The same gem my master sends as a token to those who are destined to become his dolls." Drocell said. "What master?" Sebastian asked. "it's been decided. Ciel Phantomhive is going to become a doll. An exquisite doll made out of Silver and gold." Drocell continued. The butler smiled, then began to sing again. "Silver and gold be stolen away. Stolen away. Stolen away." he sang out. Then he picked Ciel up, and then flew out the window with him. Drocell walked over to the window, watching them go. I joined him. "he was indeed stolen away." Drocell said, falling to his knees."however, I am thinking to myself... Ciel Phantomhive will return. Weather he wants to or not." Drocell said. "Come then. Let's go back to your workroom." I said, offering my hand. He stood up, not taking my hand, so I pulled it back. "Yes. Let's go." Drocell said. We went back to his workroom quickly.

Drocell jumped up into the rafters, looking down at me. I smiled at him, and sat on the table in front of the blond girl, waiting. Then we heard a loud howl nearby. "Hmm?" I mumbled. "And then I thought to myself... it would seem that was a demon hound." Drocell said from up above. I glanced up at him, then back to the doors.

I heard a louder howl, and the doors to the tower opened. I could hear a large creature enter... it had to be the demon hound... "And then I thought to myself... I would seem they are here." Drocell said. The door swung open, and I sat up, as I had lain down on the table.

"heh. Hello." I called to them, and they all looked at me. I was wearing the same Black and Red outfit that I had worn to the frost fair, minus the coat. I smiled warmly at them, swinging my legs off the end of the table. "oh, my my... what a cute little girl. So much red~" one of them said. I didn't know who he was, but he seemed a little... off, was all I could say. He wore lots of red himself. "haha, thank you. But the credit isn't mine." I said, hoping down from the table. "So, what brings you all here?" I asked, picking up the sword that had been sitting next to me. A very strong blade, one that took the strength much beyond that of normal humans, to bend. They all narrowed their eyes slightly. I chuckled. "what? Can't a girl hold a sword every now and then and not get dirty looks?" I said teasingly. "you... you're that girl from the fair." Sebastian said. "Indeed I am. So I take it you remember?" I said, smiling. "yes, how could I forget. You were the one who didn't run." he replied. "heh, correct." I said, waving my sword up. "and you." I said, pointing the blade in his direction. "are the butler in black." "and you." I said, moving the blade to Ciel. "are the Great Lord Phantomhive." I said. Then I paused. "but." I said, moving the blade to point at the man in red. "who might you be?" I asked questioningly. He gave a laugh. "Grell Sutcliff." he replied, grinning with the teeth of sharks. I smiled. "haha, you seem quite interesting. But anyways." I said, placing the tip of the blade on the floor. I leaned on it, smiling at them.

"Now... let's see... I don't think there's anything else, so..." I said, trailing off, smiling innocently. "Why are you here? Are you one of those dolls?" Ciel asked, impatiently. I chuckled. "Nope. I'm as Human as you are, although I supposed that's not really saying much..." I said, placing my finger against my lips, making a thinking face. "anything else you'd like to know?" I asked, a taunting smile dancing across my lips. "Just one. Who exactly are you?" Sebastian asked. I smiled slyly. "i suppose this time I might as well tell you. Has it been bothering you~?" I asked, smiling. I laughed. "my name, Jadaline. Thirteen years old, since two weeks ago. I have lived here in this manor since my parents died three years ago. I never cared for the rest of my family... and I ended up here...I've been here ever since. I don't have much of a story to tell you, unless you enjoy hearing about little noble princesses. Even though I'm one, I was never interested in them or their stories, really... so boring... this place here is nice. Lots of things going on." I said, smiling at them kindly. "well, if that's all..." I said, grinning. I pulled the sword out of the floor, and held it straight up in front of my face, holding it right in between my eyes. "so, shall we play a little game?" I said, knowing I had their full attention. The girl they were looking for was sitting behind a little curtain, waiting for me to be done.

Sebastian smiled. "a game, you say?" he asked. I nodded. "aye. A game~" I replied, smiling. "And what kind of game might this be?" Sebastian asked. "A game of skill~" I replied, waving my sword around. "Would you care to try it, little boy? You're the one who wants the prize after all~" I said, grinning slyly. I reached around with my left hand, and someone grabbed my wrist. My eyes slid over the white glove, up to the red eyes of the butler. "my my. What nice eyes you have." I said, smiling. The demon gave a snort of a,laugh. "all the better to see you with, my dear." he replied coldly. "heh, I appreciate if you'd let me go~" I said. "i don't think I should. Why don't you just leave." he replied coldly. "nah, it's much too interesting for that.~ and I was only going to give the little boy a sword." I said, smiling. "I am not allowed to let my young master to come to harm." Sebastian said. "Ah, yes. The oh so loyal butler." I said. "well, fancy yourself a little match? I'm a little curious how I might fare against..." I said, pausing, smiling slyly. "A demon such as yourself." I said. He looked a little surprised. Then he smiled. "Very well. However, I shall warn you now. I will not hold back if that is what it takes to Get Elizabeth." He said, releasing my wrist. I smiled. "well, thank you." I said. Walking around the table I picked up another sword. I offered it to the demon, holding the blade in my hand. As he reached for it, the curtain covering up the girl parted. They all looked quite surprised. I flipped the sword around, taking the hilt in my own hand. I stood where I was as they all walked over to the girl. I walked over to the table and sat on it, swinging my legs and humming the song.

"Lizzy!" he called. He stood next to her. "Lizzy?" he said, looking at her. "it looks as though we are too late..." I think it was Grell, said. "Lizzy!" he shouted, grabbing her shoulders. "Wake up... Lizzy! Lizzy, wake up!" he said, shaking her gently. "Lizzy!" he yelled, as her eyes opened.

"oh, Lizzy, you're okay..." Ciel said, sighing. "that's the ring... so did you like it? That makes me happy. So happy." the girl said. Apparently her name was Lizzy. "that was her gift for you..." Sebastian said. "The one you didn't open.." he continued. "How foolish... you didn't have to..." Ciel murmured.

A string came down from the ceiling, and the girls arm lifted up. I smiled. "hehe. Looks like the games are soon to begin." I muttered. "Then why did she?" Drocell said, as the girl came up into the air, held by the near invisible strings. "Why is her body moving withought her control?" he went on, as the intruders looked around for the source of the voice. "And Why..." an ax flew through the air, into the little girl's hands. "Is she going the hurt the one person she loves most in the world?" "What's happening to her?" Ciel shouted. The flew up a little more, holding the Ax the swing. "NOOO!" she yelled, as she moved in to attack, flying through the air under the control of Drocell. Sebastian Grabbed Ciel and Moved him out of the way, just in time to avoid a blow from the Ax, which slammed into the floor instead. The Butler Moved Ciel from spot to spot, avoiding all the blows from the Ax. The little girl was yelling quite desperately, resisting, although it was of no use.

"Look Sharp Grell." Sebastian said. "Don't you see what's happening?" "I suppose so. But I would hate to chip one of my blade." Grell replied, not really giving a care to what was happening. I smiled. He was most certainly an odd sort of fellow. Very... interesting. The doll took another swing, And Sebastian Caught the Ax Just below the blade. HE looked over at Grell. "Please do help us out grell." he said. "Oh Basey! How could I Deny you? Well then, when we kiss, could we do... just a little bit... of tongue?" Grell said, wagging cutely. I was a little... off struck by him now, most certainly... "I have no idea what you're talking about..." Sebastian said. "But I can in fact tie a cherry stem in a not using my tongue." he continued... I was dumbfounded by how odd these people were...

Grell jumped down, and over to the girl . "I can not allow a little girl like you to wield a better blade than I do." Grell said. "Unforgivable." He said, smiling. "No Grell! Stop!" Ciel shouted. Grell swiped his scissors, cutting the puppet strings with relative ease. The little girl fell to the floor. "Is she alright? What happened?" Ciel said, bending down next to her. I yawned, stretching a little. "My my... that didn't last nearly as long as I had hoped... and no blood either... how boring..." I mumbled... Ciel shot my a glare, and I smiled back quite sadistically. Sebastian bet down next to the girl, gently picking up the cut string. "A puppet string..." he said, looking at it. "Only a death scythe could have cut it with such ease" grell said, showing off his scissors. "Well Sebastian, aren't I amazing? Why don't you tell me how good I am." Grell said, grinning. "Well done. Perhaps you should run with scissors more often." Sebastian replied. "Ah! I am just flattered to death!" Grell said happily. "Ah... so that's it... A reaper... A demon and a Reaper, working together? Odd, if nothing else... that's all I get from you guys..." I mumbled, leaning forward as I watched them, somewhat boredly.

"Now let's see... Where does the string lead to?" Sebastian said, looking up. "So then I began thinking to myself..." Drocell said, and cast down puppet string, wrapping them around the intruders. "I have two new dolls at my disposal. What material should I use this time?" Drocell said, looking down at them with a blank expression. "Indeed." Sebastian said, looking up at him, quite calmly. "And of what materials are you made?" Sebastian asked. "ah? Me? Oh, I don't know... what am I made out of?" he said, thinking. "Well. I'm not sure, but whatever materials were used don't seem to be of the highest quality." Sebastian said. "Oh my, so then I thought to myself... I have always believed that I was human, but... lately... I often find termites crawling out of my ears isn't that strange?" Drocell said. Sebastian picked up the ax with his foot, and then kicked it up into the air, hitting Drocell in the face, making him lose his balance, and he almost fell over, his hat falling down. I was up in an instant, the puppet strings falling away from the Trio of oddities. I caught his hat on my head, still holding both swords in my hands. The Ax fell back down, and Sebastian caught it in his hands.

"Hey Now, wait just one minute!" I yelled, holding my sword out against them. "Now Grell!" Sebastian yelled. "Oh Basey! We'll work together as one!" Grell shouted, flying at him with his arms spread out, like he was about to hug him. Sebastian jumped on him, pushing his onto the ground, and he jumped up at Drocell. "Drocell!" I Running Over to look up at them. "You are utterly lacking in style. You're no butler." Sebastian said, swinging the Ax down on Drocell. Drocell made a move to stop the Ax, but he didn't quite stop it in time. He fell down, Landing On Grell, a crack in the top of his head. "Drocell!" I shouted, running for him, but something picked me up off the ground. In surprise, I dropped my swords, and the clattered to the ground. "Augh! Put me down!" I shouted, struggling. I was turned around, facing Sebastian, who was holding me perhaps a foot from his face, and nearly two from the ground.

"Now, what to do with you... you're quite annoying..." he muttered, his eyes cold. I glared back at him, then smiled sarcastically. "you could put me down... I don't like it up here as much." I said, looking away, crossing my arms. He kicked the swords away, all the way to the opposite wall, knowing I was going to head for Drocell. "I would have never lost to him, you know." Sebastian said, not putting me down. "So he was a doll too..." Ciel said. "His name was Drocell Cainz. His soul was collected five years ago, but we still detected signs of his existence." Grell said. "he must have been fitted with a transient soul by somebody. His master perhaps?" Sebastian said, looking at him I thrashed about, trying to make him put me down.

"Perhaps you really are a doll as well..." Sebastian said, swinging me back and forth ever so slightly. "Dolls don't have emotions, and very little expression. Do I seem like that to you?" I growled. "no, but still... I can't be sure..." he said, waving me about. "Stop that this instant!" I shouted, scowling. He grabbed my right wrist with his left hand, and held it for a moment. "Ah, well you have a pulse. So perhaps you really are human... but then, why are you here?" he asked. "i already gave you the short version, and you don't seem like you're in the mood for long sappy stories about death, loneliness, sadness, boredom, blah blah blah, so, I have nothing more to tell you." I replied.

"Ciel?" the little girl said, opening her eyes. I looked over my shoulder to look at her. "You're awake..." Ciel said, sitting her up lightly. "Let's get you home..." "I want to give you... a real birthday party... can I?" she said. "Okay..." Ciel said, looking down. "We'll have a party." he said. the girl smiled, closing her eyes. Her porcelain skin faded to normal. "You can rest easy now, Lizzy." Ciel said quietly. I frowned. "oh my... how sad... so it's your birthday then? So you're just a few weeks younger than me, eh?" I said. None of them took any heed to what I had said, I frowned more, almost poutingly. "It's all over." Ciel said. "It appears it's not." Sebastian said, and I looked back to him, then over at Drocell.

Drocell struggled to get up, his body shaking quite a bit. "So then... I thought... to myself... I still have a task... I have.. to report... to.. my master..." he said. "Oh, Drocell! You're... Still Okay..." I said, smiling gently. Sebastian gently sat me down on my feet. I looked up at him, then over to Drocell. I took a step towards him, but Sebastian grabbed my wrist. I looked back at him, growling. "Let me go." I hissed. "you're still our enemy. I can't do that" he said. I watched Drocell. Every step was very shaky, and I could hear the click of his joints every time he moved. I frowned. "Drocell..." I said. "What's wrong with this loon? He's all torn up and he still wants to serve his master?" Grell said. I glared at him, angry he had insulted Drocell. "Don't insult him!" I shouted angrily, trying to pull out of Sebastian's grip. "Perhaps I judged him too hastily. He may be... one hell of a butler." Sebastian said. "Master.." Drocell said, placing his hands on the door. "It's me..." he said, opening the doors, and then falling to the ground. He landed with his face into the carpet. I frowned. "Drocell..." I mumbled sadly...

Sebastian let go of me, and they all hurried into the room. I hurried after, dropping down by Drocell's side. I gently picked him up, turning him over. I sat his head in my lap, and gently worked the stuffing back into his head, softly humming 'London bridge'. I was faintly aware of what was going on with the intruders, focused solely on Drocell. I could hear them talking, but none of the words made it too me. The next thing I new, they were shouting, but I looked at them for only a moment. "Unclean." The word hit me like a brick, even though it wasn't directed towards me. Everything vanished, but could hear just the one simple word, holding out, just for me. I shook slightly as I saw them run over to the chair, looking at it. Then a little puppet ran over, hoping on me, before dashing down the hall. I blinked a few times, stricken as... confused, and a bit disturbed as I watched it go...

"You might want to consider leaving this place." I jumped, then looked behind me, up at Sebastian. "But... Drocell..." I said, looking down, hugging him closer to me. He was quite for a moment. "he was just a puppet. You would do considerably better elsewhere." he said. I felt a flash of anger burn, as if he had insulted me instead. "I have no where to go to, even if I did decide to leave! My parents are dead, and my family doesn't want me!" I shouted, Anger sparking inside me. He frowned. "Is that so?... you don't really seem all that bad..." he mumbled. I looked away, so many emotions burning across me. "I can't imagine you're always like this..." he went on. I looked back to him. "if you have anything else to add, then do so! If not, just leave!" I said bitterly.

He squatted down next to me, to be closer to my eye lever, although he was still a bit higher above me. He held his hand out and placed it gently on top of my head, although I still flinched quite dramatically, thinking he was going to hit me. I opened one eye, and then the other. I looked over to him. He smiled at me. "Well... perhaps I could offer you a room for a few nights." he said, smiling. "Sebastian! What are you doing?" Ciel said loudly. "What? We shouldn't just leave her here..." he said, frowning at him. "Well what makes you think we should take her? She's not l a cat or anything!" he yelled. "Yes, but you made us keep a dog, knowing how much I detested it." Sebastian said, frowning more. Ciel growled. "Do what you want, but I think it would be best to leave her be." Ciel mumbled, walking away. Grell just stood awkwardly, watching him leave. Then he looked at Sebastian. "You don't really intend to, do you?" he asked. "why of course, if she wants." he said. He looked at me, smiling. "so? How about it, little kitty?" he asked. I hugged Drocell to me, looking down at him. "But... WAIT A MINUTE! WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!" I shouted, and he laughed, standing up. "ah, sorry. It's just, you remind me somewhat of a black cat." he said, smiling. "well, I can't leave him here, not like this..." I said, looking away, both angry and embarrassed. "he's already dead, there's no point.." he said, frowning slightly. "and whose fault is that that he's like this!" I shouted, barring my teeth at him. "I can't exactly let that go! He's taken care of me for the last three years! And you just killed him! And now you're offering to take me home like some stay!" I shouted, getting angry. He sighed. "well, I was just trying to be nice... but if you don't want, then don't come, but I don't think it likely you'll find someone to take you in." he said, shrugging. He started to walk away. I looked down at Drocell, and kissed his forehead. Then I looked back at him.

"wait..." I whispered. He stopped and turned around. "yes?" he asked... I was quite, biting my lip... could I... have some time to get my things together?" I mumbled, looking down, blushing slightly. He smiled warmly. "Of course. I'll give you an hour or so, but we'll have to leave soon. We have someone we need to get home. And then he left, Grell trailing after him. I picked Drocell up, and sat him down on his table.

I grabbed two bags, and filled both with all the clothing and little things Drocell had made me that I could still make use of. It only took me about ten minutes, because I knew where everything was, and I didn't really have anything to fret over taking. I spent twenty minutes holding Drocell, rocking him gently and singing to him. I kissed him forehead again, for some time. The I sat him back down, quickly fixing all the little things I could. I stood over him, knowing there was nothing else I could do for him with so little time left. So I took his hand in mine, wondering what I should say, if anything. "i... feel like I'm at a funeral... but... I don't think... anyone would...ever do this at a funeral..." I mumbled. I leaned down and gently kissed his lips for a mere second. I quickly pulled away, blushing brightly. "Sorry Drocell..." I mumbled, bowing quickly to him. "Goodbye. I'll be back soon. I want to fix you up... I can't leave you here like this forever... I owe you so much... the least I can do is fix up that body of yours, and I'll you some better stuffing... maybe, if I can find anything that might work better, but you'll definitely get some fresh stuffing... well.. um... goodbye... Drocell... may you have a nice nap... I'll find a way to wake you up soon... I already miss you... and you're singing..." I mumbled, blushing. "so... um... bye..." I mumbled hurriedly, taking a bow. I hurried out of the room, still blushing... "I can't believe... I just... _kissed_... a dead... doll..." I said, blushing... "well... at least I still have a part of you with me..." I said feeling along the bottom of my throat, at my collar... I quickly exited the manor, and saw that they were there, waiting... but Grell was gone... I rushed over to them. I bowed quickly... "Um... sorry.." I mumbled. "hmph… it's fine, although we'll be later than intended..." Ciel mumbled, climbing into the carriage. I followed after.

* * *

**... yeah... so... um... do you see what i mean? about the ending making little sense? the next little bit will probably be two to four chapters (or somewhat about there) before it goes back to Drocell... um, the point of the sotry is Drocell, and that stuff, so he's not dead for good... or, at least i don't plan on it working out that way... i don't even know where this is going anymore... the next bit should be quite interesting, although i'm not particulary sure what i'm going to be doing with it, but expect some humor... but anyway, i'd love to hear your thoughts, although i might also like your advice on where to go~ i'm not used to having this problem... but anyway, the next chapter will be more bright, and then i plan on the one afterward to be about her past and her as a character, which should explain anything you want to know about her, so if you have any specififc questions you would like me to answer, feel free to ask in a review or something, and i'll find somewhere to put it in~ and just so you guys know, i check to see if i have any new revies every day, and i'm surprised that i already have so many revies for this story after only one little chapter! and i only started this out of boredom and love for Drocell, i didn't plan on working on it much, but now i would feel guilly if i didn't... now having netflix (thanks buiscuit-chan~) my homework is never going to get done (not like i was doing it anyway, but oh well...) anyway, as always~**

**Lots of love and passionate writing~~~**

**~AllientiS~**

**review~~**

**bye~**


	3. At The Phantomhive Manor

**lol so i completely forgot to do this again, i don't know why... anyway, i really enjoyed this chapter, but it took me like, forever. i still haven't done anything for my soul eater story... i'm kinda starting to feel bad about that... i probably won't be uploading anything for a little while, because i'm starting to think that perhaps i should really consider doing my homework... anyway... . i hope you enjoy~**

**disclaimer: **i do not own black butler

* * *

Chapter three: at the Phantomhive manor

I stood looking at the huge mansion that loomed up over me. I swallowed. I wasn't quite sure what to expect when I walked inside, so I was hesitant to do so. Elizabeth had told me lots of nice things about the mansion, and Ciel had mumbled a few things about there being nothing I work myself up about as long as I behaved... I gave s sigh, seeing as they were all waiting for me. I had been standing there for several minutes. Elizabeth came back over to me, and put he arm around mine. "Come on, There's nothing to worry about! Hurry, We're about to have a birthday party for Ciel!" She urged, dragging me forward. I sighed again. "Come on, remember what I told you on the way here?" she said, smiling at me.

-Flashback to a little while ago-

I climbed into the carriage, and sat on the side opposite the others. Ciel sat across from me, with Sebastian right next to him, and he had the girl sitting right next to him, still unconscious. We rode in silence for a few moments, and Ciel and Sebastian exchanged a few glances. Then the girl roused. She rubbed her eyes yawning. "Oh, you're awake. How are you feeling my lady?" Sebastian asked. "She stretched. "I'm fine. My, I feel like I've had such a long day... where are we going?" she asked. "Back to the manor." Ciel replied.

"Oh? And who's this?" she said, looking at me. "Jadaline." I said, smiling at her. "oh~ you're so cute! And you have such a cute name too! My name's Elizabeth, but call me Lizzy." she said, smiling at me. She moved over to sit next to me, and I straightened up slightly, out of habit and discomfort. "Hmm... I can't help but think I've seen you before... have we met?" she asked curiously. "Not formally." I replied. She smiled at me.

"hehe~ so, are you coming to the manor as well?" she asked. I thought for a moment, not sure how I should answer her. "Yes. She has no where else to go, so we offered her a room at my manor." Ciel said. I looked at him for a moment, then back to Lizzie. "Oh, Ciel~! How kind of you! I'm so proud of you! But, I'm sorry you have no where else to go. Are you going to be alright?" she said, turning back to me. I nodded. "yes, I'll be fine, don't worry. I hope to be gone before too long." I said, smiling at her. "hehe~ well, until then, can we be friends?" she asked, smiling at me happily. I paused, blinking a few times. "A... Friend?" I asked curiously. "yes, friends." she said, smiling, although she seemed somewhat confused. "um, well... I guess..." I replied quietly, looking away. "I don't have many friends..." I added quietly. We talked for the remainder of the time, although it was mostly me getting to know Lizzie, and a few things about Ciel. I told her that I didn't like to talk about my past, and she left it there, after many attempts at persuading me to tell her.

-back to the present-

I tried to resist her, not quite sure I was ready to enter the manor. She dragged me in none the less. "Okay~! I'm going to get ready. Sebastian, could you guys start to set up? And Ciel! Go somewhere until we're done! I want you to be surprised, at least a little bit! Maybe you should go put on some of the nice clothes I bought you?" she said, giggling. He sighed. "Alright, but could you let our guest go? I'd like to show her to her room first." he mumbled. "Oh! Sorry.." Lizzie said, releasing my arm.

Ciel walked over to me. "well then, follow me." he said, and walked up the stairs, which Lizzie had already disappeared up. Sebastian came over, and took my bags. "Allow me." he said, smiling. I swallowed nervously. I was having trouble relaxing. They soon ushered me into a large room. "I'll give you the grand tour later. I take it you can find your way back to the front when you're done? Alright then, goodbye for now." Ciel said, and walked away, closing the door, leaving me alone in the big empty room, my things lying to the side.

I sat my two bags on the bed, and opened one of them up. "London bridge is falling down. Falling down. Falling down. London bridge is falling down, my fair lady." I sang out, taking a little music box from my bag, and I sat it very gently on the nightstand, and wound it up, and hummed along as it played back the all to familiar tune of London bridge. It made me happy and comforted me, but it also highlighted that I no longer had my dear friend to talk to. I sang softly as I set my things out, but most of my things were clothing, which I left in my suitcase. I sat down on the bed, bored, and closed my eyes. After what seemed like only a moment, the door opened, and I bolted upright.

It was Lizzy, and the girl that was always following her around... I think she said her name was Paula... "Is there something you need?" I asked, yawning. "Oh, don't tell me you've been sleeping... aren't you going to get ready for the party?" Lizzie asked, frowning. I blinked a few times. "Huh?" I mumbled, confused. "For Ciel's Birthday!" she said. "I know, but... why would I go? I've only just met him..." I said, swinging my legs over the bed. I picked up my music box and wound it up again. It was a miniature version of Drocell's music box, and you could play the music by either turning the little handle, or winding it up at the bottom. I wound it up. It played the music and Lizzie paused for a moment, mesmerized by the sound. Then she shook her head as I set the little box down.

"No! You're coming! Come on, let's get you ready! You can borrow one of my cute dresses!" she said, squealing happily. "um... I'd rather wear my own.." I mumbled as she put her arms around my elbow, ready to drag me off. "huh? Well, where are they?" she asked, her eyes brightening. "Over there." I pointed with my free hand. She rushed over to them. "OH!~ these are so... WONDERFUL!" she squealing, pulling them out. "Hey, careful! My friend made those for me!" I said, rushing over.

She laid them all out, and I placed the matching accessories with them. Lizzie squealed in delight. "OH~ they're all so wonderful~! I can't decide!" she said, looking at them all. Paula came over and looked at them as well. Then she held one up. "How about this? You two would almost match." she said. The dress was the exact same as the one Lizzie was wearing, except it was deep emerald green instead of the red Lizzie wore, and like all of my dresses, it had a high collar that covered all of my throat. "Oh! I like it! So, will you wear this one then?" Lizzie said, looking to me. I sighed, looking off to the side, grumbling inside. I took the dress from here. "Fine." I growled. "Do you need any help?" Paula asked happily, jingling the little bells she always carried with her. I shot her a glare, trying to hold my self from snapping at her. "oh... okay.." she mumbled, then smiled happily, dragging Lizzie out with her.

I sighed, putting the rest of my clothes away very carefully. I wound up my music box again, and then looked at the outfit that was laid out. I sighed, and tried to take my own clothes off, although I was having quite a bit of trouble. "ahg! Why the hell is clothing so damn difficult.." I growled, unable to get even the first button undone.

"Why can't I manage this? It should be simple enough..." I Mumbled, looking at my self in the mirror. I glared back at myself in anger, and huffed, looking off to the side, crossing my arms. Then I thought back... _How did Drocell do it? He did it so easily... and I dressed up the little miniature dolls I made... so why can't I do this myself? Drocell was the one who made my clothes, and took care of me when he wasn't busy... he did my hair, my make up, he dressed me... _I growled, filled with sudden rage. He shouldn't be dead. No, he had done nothing wrong. I would revive him no matter what... but first... I have to overcome some challenges... the first, to dress myself. I growled. I sounded so pathetic, and tried again, trying to calm down. Drocell had made these clothes for me, and I had to be gentle not to rip them.

The door opened, and I jumped, spinning on my heel to see who it was. Sebastian. He smiled at me. "Having trouble?" he asked, almost mockingly. I glared at him. "I'm fine!" I snapped back, angry. He smiled back, and there was no doubt he was mocking me. "I can see." he said. "SO, you're a noblewoman aren't you? If you weren't, then this would be no trouble. You dress like one as well, and you act it as well." he said, walking over to me. "What's your last name? Your real last name?" he asked. I Looked away, glaring off at the corner. I snorted at him angrily. "hmm? What was that you say?" he asked, leaning over slightly to look me in the face. I snorted again. "Hawkins." I mumbled. "Hawkins?" he asked, as if to make sure he'd heard me right. I glared at him. "Ah, so you are a noblewoman. Or at least, you were. So you didn't lie. Your family is dead." he mumbled, placing his hand on his chin, looking as if he was thinking about something.

Then he turned around and walked away. He stopped by the door. "Sure you don't need any help?" he asked. I blushed slightly, then looked down, trying to hide it. "I-I'm fine!" I said. He smiled. "I'll go get Paula." he said, turning to handle. "Wait!" I said, stepping forward reaching out. He looked at me. "What?" he asked. I blushed and looked away. "um.. nothing, never-mind.. it's just... um... I told her... I didn't need... help, so..." I mumbled, turning around, blushing. I could see his reflection in the mirror. He raised his eyebrows. "oh? So is _that _why I shouldn't get her?" he asked. I clenched my fists, trying to regain the absolute calm I so prided myself in. "Or are you trying to hide something?" he asked, and he was right behind me. "AH!" I shrieked, flailing in surprised. "W-Was that necessary!" I growled. My smiled slyly. I looked away, blushing slightly. "What's that?" he asked. "huh what are you?" I asked. He held his hand out and placed his index finger at the base of my throat, right in between the parts of my collar bone. I lit up red. ""What are you!" I asked, slapping his hand away. He raised an eyebrow. I looked away, blushing. "It's... nothing..." I mumbled, holding my hand over it.

"nothing?" he said, as if challenging me. I looked back to him. I glared silently, unwilling to say anything about it. He smiled. "I won't tell." he said, holding his finger to his lips. I growled, feeling almost as if he had just insulted me. "And neither will I!" I growled. He frowned. He just looked back at me, unmoving, as if trying to force me to tell him. "Just leave me alone!" I growled, trying to move him, but he wouldn't budge, no matter how much I tried. "Is it really that important!" I growled, looking up at him. He raised his eyebrow. "Is it?" he replied. "What?" I asked. I shook my head furiously. "No, stop that!" I growled. "Stop what?" he asked. I sighed, looking away. "don't you have work to do?" I growled. "it's taken care of." he replied. I sighed again. There was no getting rid of him. "It's something special. I don't show it to people." I mumbled. "and I couldn't even If I wanted to." I mumbled. "Why is that?" he replied. "Because I don't know how to undo buttons!" I snapped. He smiled with amusement. He was reaching for the button on the back of my neck when someone called out his name. He stopped. "That's the young master..." he mumbled. "I'll be going then." he said, leaning away and leaving.

I sighed. I went and put the dress away, since I wasn't going to damage my pride by asking for help, especially not from someone I had told I didn't need any help. And besides, there was no reason for me to attend the party anyway. "London bridge is falling down. Falling down. Falling down. London bridge is falling down, my Fair Lady." I sand out, looking out the window.

After a few minutes of my singing, the door flew open again. "Hey... why aren't you all dressed up yet?" Lizzie's voice asked quietly. "i don't really want to go to the party... I never have been one for parties..." I mumbled. She pouted. Wrapping her arms around my left elbow. "Well, we don't have time to dress you up now, so you'll just go as you are." she said, dragging me out of the room. Quite literally. "Hey now, wait a minute, don't I get a say in this!" I said. "No!" Lizzie said, pouting again. "but you'll have fun, I promise, okay~? So, try it for me, please?" she whined, stopping she looked at me, her eyes looking a little wet. I sighed. "fine." I grumbled. "Yay!" she shouted, happily. Then she hurriedly dragged me the rest of the way. "Hey! I can walk you know..." I mumbled.

We arrived at the area that had been set up for the party. "We're here!" Lizzie shouted. There was a large table set up in the center off the room, lined with good looking food. It smelled so nice. It had been some time since I had had a truly wonderful meal. Drocell, not being able to taste anything, wasn't a gook cook at all, so I had to make my own food, and I had no idea what to do with anything, since I had been raised as a noble, so I didn't eat much of anything that had a decent taste to it...

Lizzie dragged me over to the table, and she sat me a cross from her, and next to Ciel, who sat at the head of the table. Everyone seemed quite excited. Sebastian brought out a pudding, and cut it, serving each of us a slice of it. He served Ciel first who took a bite of it, who made a slight face, and took something out of his mouth. When I saw it I froze, my body growing cold. It was the ring... the Hope Diamond... the one that Lizzie had had... I stared at it, an odd feeling of unease in my heart. Sebastian said that it was a charm, said to bring happiness to whose piece had the ring in it. Funny... a good luck charm... it was truly nothing of the sort... Lizzie jumped up, her eyes sparkling. She wrapped her hands around Ciel's. "Did you hear that? You can finally fine happiness Ciel. I'm so glad..." She said, her eyes sparkling. She looked like she wanted to dance and cry at the same time. Everyone started to celebrate, and they started dancing, with that Paula girl ringing her bells. I felt so out of place. Everyone was celebrating... except Ciel and myself. He was sort of, but you could tell he wasn't really in the mood.

The night dragged on as they danced and partied. I sat in the corner, singing London bridge, and I didn't pay the others any attention, and they ignored me for the most part, although Lizzie kept coming over and trying to drag me to the party mood. It didn't work. At all. It was actually a sort of pathetic attempt. But it made me feel a little been better that she kept trying. But I just wasn't a party person. I hadn't been even when I was a little kid. I never played with the other kids. They weren't like me... or, it was more like... they weren't like ME. No one really was. But I decided to try, and all I could do was stand up and try to keep myself from sinking back down into the corner... I watched the others, and the servants also made an attempt to bring me into the parts, and the little blond childish one dragged me out and started dancing with me, although he wasn't very good, but neither was I. We were extremely awkward, neither of us knowing how to dance. "uh, w-what's your name again?" I asked. "Finny!" he said happily. "oh. Okay then... Finny.." I mumbled. I saw Lizzie smiling brightly at me, as if enjoying our awkwardness. I frowned, embarrassed by the fact I couldn't dance...

After a moment, I stopped dancing, and slowly made my way back into my corner, much to the dismay of everyone, except for Ciel and Sebastian, who frankly just didn't care. I sighed, watching the party, staying where I was for the rest of it. Soon Lizzie and Paula left. It was much quieter and calmer, but I still felt the same discomfort. I ducked out of the room, heading to my own. I walked up the stairs slowly, one at a time, and as I climbed them, I realized I wasn't quite sure where I room was... I had the basic idea, but I had been guided both times, and had been more involved with admiring the mansion.

I stood at the top of the stairs for a moment, trying to recall the way. I began walking, having a basic idea, but I was still unsure. "Lost your way?" I jumped slightly, turning around. Sebastian. Of course it was him. It was always him. I frowned. "I have a basic idea." I said, and started walking again. He laughed. "allow me to show you." he said, and walked ahead of me. I gave a huff and frowned poutingly. "heh. You humans and your pride. I'll never understand it." Sebastian replied, smiling back at me. I growled under my breath.

We soon arrived at a door, which he held open for me. This time I had bother to pay attention to the way there. I entered the room. It was certainly the one I had been in earlier. The door closed and I walked over to my bag, opening it again. "Do you have a nightgown?" I shrieked, turning around to glare back at him. "WHY! do you have to keep doing that! I thought you had left!" I growled, spinning back around. In answer to his question, I held up a nightgown for him to see. It was very solid and color, and could almost be described as a dark white. It had full sleeves, a high collar, and went down to my ankles.

"You won't need any help will you?" he asked. I blushed. "n-NO!" I shouted trying to force him out of the room, but once again I was unable to budge him. He raised an eyebrow at me, and I scowled. I growled, and looked off to the side. "So, okay, maybe, but still... certainly not you!" I growled. "We don't have a handmaiden to help though." he said. I scowled. "don't you have any women in this manor?" I said. "We have a maid, although I don't know if she could be of any help even if she tried." he replied somewhat bluntly. I sighed. "if you really feel the need to, but you really don't have to help me." I replied, and he immediately picked me up. "ah, what are you doing!" I said, trying to get out of his grasp. He sat me down on the edge of my bed, and he laughed at me. "you really are a nervous one. Or are you simply a proud one? Perhaps quite a bit of both." he said with a chuckle.

He took my shoes off for me. "i-I could have done that much myself." I mumbled, and he chuckled. "I am here to show you the Phantomhive hospitality, and I will do so." he said, smiling at me. I looked away. He took my socks off, and he took off my necklace and my little head decoration. He stood me up, and turned me around. He undid all the laces and ties, and then undid the buttons. He turned around and I took my dress off and put my nightgown, and he did the few buttons for me. "thank you..." I mumbled quietly, sitting back down on the bed, looking away. He smiled at me. "I hope I haven't embarrassed you. Or worse, damaged your pride." he said, smiling at me. He went to leave, and then stopped. "I almost forgot. You never told me about that little secret of yours. And I do believe you were about to tell me earlier when I was called away." he said. I looked away, and he smiled at me. "Tell me in the morning." he said, and then he was gone.

I grumbled, getting under the blankets. I picked up my little music box, sitting up. I took the little handle on the side, and began turning it, the music starting to play. I sang along with the music. "London bridge is falling down. Falling down. Falling down. London bridge is falling down, my Fair Lady." I wound up the music box at the bottom, and set it down, listening to the music play, humming along to it. It comforted me, but... I couldn't fall asleep... Drocell had been there every night. He sang me to sleep. When he was out, I stayed up all night, waiting for him. I got out of the bed, taking the music box in my hands. I walked over to the window, placing one hand against the glass, holding the music box in the other. I opened the window, and sat on the sill, placing the music box in my lap. I sand out the song with the music box, over and over, waiting for Drocell to come. "London bridge is falling down. Falling down. Falling down. London bridge is falling down, my Fair Lady." once I had stayed at someone else's mansion. I had trouble falling asleep, so I opened the window, humming the song quietly, and then there he was, singing along with me. And he had stayed with me until I feel asleep. I sat on the window sill, singing out, waiting for him to come.

After half an hour, I was still doing the same thing, but I just felt heart broken. He wasn't coming... I sat silent in the window sill. "Trouble sleeping?" I quickly wiped away the tears sitting in the corners of my eyes and turned around. Ciel. "Don't look so pathetic. It's disgusting." he said, leaning his back against the window. He sighed, saying nothing for a moment. "do you know how long have you been sitting there? I've heard you're singing for almost two hours now." he mumbled. "you kept me up as well." he mumbled. "two.. hours?' I said, surprised. I hadn't realized it had been that long... not even close... "yes." he replied. He yawned, rubbing his left eye. He wore an medical eyepatch over his right eye. Different from the one he wore during the day.

He looked over at me. "Is something wrong?" he asked with a a yawn. I was quiet for a moment. "Yes. Drocell sang me to sleep every night... I can't sleep withought his voice..." I mumbled, clutching the music box closer to me. "Singing? What did he sing you?" he asked. "London bridge." I replied. Ciel sighed, closing his eye. "I can't sing... but I could get Sebastian to sing to you..." he mumbled, yawning again. I looked at him, a little surprised. Why would he be so nice to me? I blinked a few times.

He looked at me. "Sebastian." he mumbled. The door opened, and Sebastian peeked in, holding a candle. "yes my lord" he asked. "will you sing her to sleep?" he asked, yawning again. "Yes, My Lord." he replied, giving a slight bow. He walked over to me, and picked me up princess style from the window. "hey, put me down..." I mumbled, but I didn't fight him. He set me on the bed, and tucked me in, placing my music box on the nightstand. "and what shall I sing to you?" he asked, walking back over to the window to close it. "London bridge..." I mumbled, looking over at him. He smiled at me, drawing the curtains back. "of course." he replied, smiling. He walked back to the bed, and pulled up a chair, and sat down. Ciel was still standing by the window, peeking out of the curtains to look outside.

Sebastian began to sing.

"London bridge is falling down. Falling down. Falling down. London bridge is falling down, my Fair Lady. London bridge is falling down. Falling down. Falling down. London bridge is falling down, my Fair Lady. London bridge is falling down. Falling down. Falling down. London bridge is falling down, my Fair Lady. London bridge is falling down. Falling down. Falling down. London bridge is falling down, my Fair Lady. London bridge is falling down. Falling down. Falling down. London bridge is falling down, my Fair Lady."

and I drifted off to the sound of his voice.

* * *

**well, i hope you enjoyed it~ all of my friends have really enjoyed this so far, and they told me that they loved it, and the ending was their favorite part, so apperently i'm not doing very bad at this~ black butler is really hard to write for though, because the mood is like, impossiable to get right... anyway, i hope you liked it, look forward to the next chapter.**

**~AllientiS~**

**bye~**

**review~**


End file.
